Grimmauld Gusto
by ooosk
Summary: Sirius Black finds himself as the object of adoration from three very different women.
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Author's Note: **This story was published and completed in 2007. It may have been originally titled Sirius Black & The Women of Grimmauld Place. I'm not entirely sure because I've made a conscious effort to erase it from my mind. You'll understand why.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was very, very angry. She hated being treated like a baby just because she was the youngest of seven siblings. After all, she was now sixteen years old and going into her sixth year. Why couldn't her mother just let her stay up past nine o' clock? Yet she was the one who had to sleep because apparently it was "way past her bedtime", while all the other residents chatted and enjoyed themselves downstairs. Everyone would also include _him_.

Her heartbeat quickened and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she thought about _him_. Sirius Black: the man of her dreams. Ginny had always been such a romantic at heart. This crush on Sirius only proved the obvious. It had only been two weeks since he had managed to escape from that horrid veil. She had never received an explanation of what the veil was or how Sirius had escaped from it, but she simply accepted that he was back for good. She shook her head in frustration and remembered the time when the entire family returned from Bill and Phlegm's (Ginny was the only one who still didn't like her) wedding, and then they had received an urgent message from Tonks. She had hurriedly told them that Sirius was alive and she had found him in the Department of Mysteries, and that she needed a place to hide him. Grimmauld Place was the best option.

At first, Ginny's feelings towards Sirius had been purely platonic. After all, she was extremely happy for Harry who had gotten his godfather back and Professor Lupin who once again had his best friend by his side. Sirius had claimed that he had no memories of after he fell through the veil. He said he physically felt the same, and to everyone else he looked the same too. There had been a lot to inform him of, including Dumbledore's demise.

A lot of things had changed since Dumbledore's death. Apparently Snape was on the Order's side and he, the Malfoy brat, and the brat's mother were in hiding. Surprisingly, another death eater had been aiding the order as well. The name of this certain death eater was Bellatrix Lestrange or Bellatrix Black as she preferred to go by. After her husband had received the dementor's kiss, she had finally understood what Voldemort's ultimate goal was, and that there was truly nothing in it for her. It had taken her quite a while to see she was being used, but ultimately she had turned towards the Order for help. Her crimes were not forgivable per se, but she had made up for them by giving the Order extremely undisclosed information which had even helped find two of Voldemort's horcruxes and lead in their destruction. Bella, as Ginny preferred to call her was not exactly in Voldemort's good books now, and was in hiding at Grimmauld Place along with Sirius. As crazy as it sounded, Ginny had been quite taken with Bella. Bella was confident and powerful in a way Ginny had always wanted to be. She still remembered Bella and Sirius's_ reunion_. She giggled to herself as she remembered the sadistic smirk on Bella's face and the horror on Sirius's countenance. Ginny, along with her parents was also staying in Grimmauld Place over the summer as was Hermione, well and Professor Lupin and Tonks. Bill and Fleur would be returning from heir honeymoon soon, as would the twins from their busy work.

Harry and Ron however had decided that Ginny and Hermione could not accompany them to search for Voldemort's horcruxes, and had left on their own, to the displeasure of many. After this immature decision of his, Ginny believed she was completely over Harry and was desperately pining for any member of the opposite sex. There were limited choices especially since Professor Lupin was out-of-territory since he and Tonks were FINALLY together. And then Sirius came along. Handsome and witty, with his I-just-escaped-from-an-evil-curtain look. Ginny sighed dreamily as she thought of Sirius.

She was still not over the fact that the future father of her children was downstairs, enjoying himself in the company of all the "adults.", as her mother called them. Her mother hadn't said anything to Hermione for staying up late. She was only one year older than Ginny. It just wasn't fair! On the other hand, Ginny had learned quite a lot from living with Fred and George, and had quite a plan. After quietly changing into other less _decent_ pajamas, she went downstairs on the pretext of getting a drink of water. Rushing into the bathroom on her way to the dining room, she quickly brushed long red hair, (which she was incredibly proud of), and walked like the muggle supermodels she had scene on her father's T.V. Feeling very confident and mature, she opened the kitchen door in a supposedly suggestive manner to find a worried looking Lupin, a hysterically laughing Tonks, and a smirking Bellatrix staring at the bottle in the middle of the table. The spinner of the bottle, one Hermione Granger, (who was on Ginny's to-kill list), was grinning snootily at the person who the bottle had landed one. One very confused looking Sirius Black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please do review, even if it's going to be a question about my mental state.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Hermione Granger was drunk. Very, very drunk. She was so drunk, that she hadn't even realized what a catastrophe she had created. You see, normally Hermione would not openly flirt with Remus Lupin, then encourage Bellatrix Black to get a tan, and then announce to the residents of Grimmauld place that they would all be playing a very unplatonic game entitled _Spin the Bottle_. On top of that, the bottle had landed on a very confused (but devilishly handsome, in Hermione's opinion) Sirius Black whom Hermione was now leaning towards with puckered lips. Her lips would have found their destination if Lupin and Tonks hadn't stepped in between, picked her up and taken her to the room she was sharing with Ginny over the summer. In her drunkenness, Hermione did not realize the fiasco that was about to occur downstairs.

Ginny Weasley, who had been observing Lupin and Tonks carry Hermione up the stairs with pursed lips, rounded on a perplexed Sirius. "Oh, so when did _this _happen?" she asked with gritted teeth and a very Molly Weasleyish glare.

Before Sirius could reply to Ginny's accusation, Bella smoothly stepped forward, gently pushing Ginny towards the kitchen door, and whispered in her ear, "Let's go to my room and have a girly talk. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ginny hesitantly nodded, as Bella linked her right arm in Ginny's left, while waving at the still puzzled Sirius, and lead her to her room. If rooms could determine personality, then Bella's room was the prime example. The walls were a hollow stark white, and the black curtains blew ominously in the night wind. The room was lit with just a few candles on Bella's dressing table. Still, Ginny oddly noted that Bella certainly had a taste in designing rooms even if they looked like they looked like they belonged to a vampire. "So?" Ginny demanded as soon as Bella put a locking and silencing charm on her door.

"She was drunk…" Bella began in an almost _gentle _voice.

"Even I know that!" Ginny cried, "But it's not like her to drink firewhisley and do all that stuff or whatever she was doing, and especially with _Him_.

"Well, she didn't exactly know that she was drinking firewhisky, so…" Bella stated before being cut off by Ginny's cry of horror mixed with delight.

The two sat on Bella's bed for a few moments without looking at one another. Finally Ginny's eyes met Bella's and they both burst into laughter: Ginny's with an occasional snort, and Bella's which sounded more like an evil cackle.

Twenty minutes later, Sirius was still at the dining room table downstairs. He took a swig from Hermione's leftover bottle of firewhiskey. He still could not get Ginny's appalled face out of his mind. Why had she looked so betrayed and accusing? Abruptly, the door of the kitchen opened and a very concerned looking Remus entered. "She's going to be all right, Padfoot. I guess it was just her first time with firewhiskey. I'm not really surprised. Hermione isn't the type to drink anyway. Really, Tonks and Bellatrix should have told her what she was drinking, but…"

Remus pulled up a chair and sat next to Sirius, and began to gently massage his forehead with his fingers, while Sirius patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Moony, she'll be fine. In fact, she'll probably not even remember anything. And it's better if we don't mention it either. Don't want to embarrass her, right?"

"And when did you start speaking so intellectually, Mr. Black?" came a snide voice from the doorway.

Remus and Sirius looked up to see a smirking Bellatrix and a grinning Tonks in the doorway. The two took seats at the table and fixed their gazes intently on Sirius. Sirius simply shrugged. He was really not in the mood for another taunting session by Bellatrix. "Look Aunt Bella, Sirius doesn't even know that he has a secret admirer, or should I say admirers" Tonks said to Bella in a singsong voice.

Sirius raised his head, and looked towards Tonks in bewilderment. "Don't look at her like that Sirius." Bella stated with a piercing glare. "After all, after the events of tonight, you should know that Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger are asleep in their beds right now, dreaming about becoming the future Mrs. Black?"

Sirius Black promptly spit out the firewhiskey he had been about to swallow, in a disgusted Bellatrix Black's face.


	3. 3

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

"Hello Bella" said a sultry and intoxicating voice from Bellatrix Black's doorway.

Bella's eyes shot open as she stared at the figure at her doorway. Sirius Black was wearing a silky black and (ahem) quite revealing robe and was wagging his left eyebrow _very _suggestively at her. "What?" Bella stammered but was quieted by Sirius moving towards her and putting a finger at her lips.

"Hush love. This isn't the time to talk."

"Oh really? So what _should_ we do, love?" Bella asked Sirius, at the same time surprising herself with her sudden desire and forwardness towards a certain Mr. Sirius Black.

Desire! What desire? Bella awoke with a start. Immediately, she made a thorough inspection of her surroundings. There was no Sirius in that silky black robe anywhere. Good. It had just been a dream. A very, very unplatonic dream. But she still couldn't understand herself. Did she have feelings towards Sirius (of all people)? Sure he had been extremely good-looking when he was younger. But, now? Either she was exceptionally man-deprived or she had just developed a crush on Sirius Black. Bella concluded it was both. She was just about considering putting a memory spell on herself to forget the whole incident, when she heard a noise coming from behind her curtains: A noise that sounded unmistakably like a cough. Immediately, Bella pulled open her curtains to reveal a blushing Hermione Granger and a defiant looking Ginny Weasley. "Oh hello Bella. Lovely night, isn't it?" Hermione said in a tryingly innocent voice.

Speaking of Hermione, it had been a few days since Hermione's drinking incident. She was still quite shy towards the other residents of Grimmauld place, but no one mentioned it. That fateful night, Bella had left the table disgusted at Sirius's drinking habits, leaving behind a laughing Tonks, a very worried Remus, and a surprised, yet pleased Sirius. Sirius had initially been quite dumbfounded at the thought of Ginny and Hermione having crushes on him, but now practically gloated about it to her every time she bumped into him: which was quite often. Apparently, hearing of himself being the object of desire of two young women had led Sirius into making himself "a new man" (in Sirius's words). Basically, that meant that Sirius would finally take a shower, and try to look as decent as possible.

Turning her attention to the girls, Bella smiled ominously, and asked in a whisper: "And why would you two be hiding behind my curtains at…let's see…2:30 in the morning. Any _specific_ reason, girls?"

"Oh Bella. It's Sirius! He's…um…taking a shower! And we thought if you could…um…help us…um…you know" Ginny answered trying to sound bold.

Bella was less than pleased. "You want _me_, Bellatrix Black to help two young women get a peek of Sirius Black in the shower! Have you gone mad, Ginny? And Hermione, I expected much more from you! Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?"

Hermione answered in a meek voice, "But I didn't even know about this Bella. Ginny dragged me here on the pretext of getting something belonging to her back from you. She said I had to come with her because she was scared that you'd crucio her or something. I should have known better than to trust you, Ginny!"

Hermione was now glaring at Ginny, but Ginny was still staring hopefully at Bella. Bella looked towards the two girls with something like amusement etched on her face. "But Hermione, you do admit that you _like _Sirius, in the way that I think you do."

"Well, yes. But that's completely beside the point." Hermione stammered. "Anyway, I am going to bed. Goodnight Bella. And Ginny, I expect you to come soon."

"Fine, fine. I'm coming. Bye Bella!" Ginny said, waving to Bella while exiting her room.

Bella listened to the girls whispering, mainly Ginny, and then the sound of their footsteps moving to the right. Bella sighed tiredly and moved towards her bed secretly anticipating another dream with _Him_, when a thought suddenly struck her. Ginny and Hermione were staying on the first floor, while she was on the second floor. And to the right was Sirius's bedroom and…the bathroom. Bella mentally kicked herself as she realized what the girls were about to do. How could she have not noticed? She flung open her door and skidded down the hall towards the bathroom not looking where she was going until-THUD! She would have fallen if something firm hadn't prevented her from falling head first. She looked up and promptly screamed as if she had been Avada Kedavra-ed.

Sirius black stood in front of her, hair and body dripping with water, and covered with only a very small towel. A Very Very small towel. "Bellatrix? Why on earth are you awake at this hour?"

For the first time in her life, Bella could not think of a snide remark to put Sirius Black in his place. But her embarrassment disappeared when a pink haired creature jumped out from Sirius's room. "Wait. You were the one taking a shower? Not Remus?" Nymphadora Tonks asked Sirius accusingly.

"Last time I checked, Moony was not taking a shower. Why, did you have any plans, Tonksie? And how _did _you get into my room? I thought I put a locking spell on it?"

"I am a witch, Mr. Black," said Tonks rolling her eyes. "But Aunt Bella, what are you doing here at this time?"

Bella realized she must look very queer standing in only her nightgown in the middle of the night in front of a minimally clothed Sirius. But she was saved once again from answering as a bushy-haired girls hurried out of the closet next to the bathroom. "I swear, there's something in there." Hermione squeaked as she halted beside Bella.

"Oh, hello Sirius," Ginny said seductively, coming out of the closet and not taking her eyes from Sirius's body.

For some odd reason, Bella suddenly felt jealousy rising from inside her from an unknown reason. It couldn't be because-"Well I'm off to bed. 'Night everyone." Tonks stated as she skipped down the hallway and down the stairs.

Sirius now focused his attention on the two girls. "As much as I would love to talk Gin, I think you two need to be in bed. Right, Herms?"

"Oh, yes." squeaked both girls, obviously delighted at Sirius's use of their nicknames (which in Bella's opinion were ridiculous.)

Hermione and Ginny bade Sirius goodnight and left him and Bella alone. Bella was trying to look anywhere but at Sirius. When did he become so muscular anyway? "So, Tonks came here because she thought Remus was in the shower, Hermione and Ginny came because they knew I would be coming out of the shower soon and couldn't wait to see my half-naked and water-glistening body. But what's your reason Bella?"

Bella blushed in anger and looked daringly at Sirius's smirking face. "Don't feel so special Mr. Black. I was just trying to protect Hermione and Ginny from your horrific sight."

Sirius moved closer towards Bella and said "Sure you were. It's okay Bella. I completely understand everything. This is why you tried to kill me in the first place, isn't it? Because you LUST after me and you just can't get me out of your head." Sirius sang the last part as he moved even closer.

"Oh, hello." a voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Bella spun around to face a gaping and quite scandalized looking Hermione Granger.


	4. 4

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Hermione Granger had not been expecting to see the sight in front of her when she ventured back upstairs. Ginny was always forgetting things, and had practically ordered Hermione to go and find her pink bunny slippers that she had forgotten in the closet. Hermione had just gone upstairs and had been quite surprised seeing the two people in front of her.

Sirius Black, in all his towel draped I-just-came-out-of-the-shower glory was standing quite close to a very angry Bellatrix Black. She had been expecting them both to be asleep, but… As the two turned their attention towards Hermione, she began to blush and stuttered, "Sorry, I just need to get something Ginny left in the closet."

Embarrassingly enough, there were no slippers in the closet, and Hermione had to go downstairs empty-handed. As she was about to step on the first stair, she turned to say goodnight to Sirius and Bella, but only found Sirius standing in front of the bathroom, looking slightly weary. "Well, good night Sirius."

Sirius looked into her eyes and said, "Good night beautiful" in a very _Fabio_ voice.

As she turned to go down the stairs, Hermione felt her heart skip a couple of beats and she grinned madly until she reached her room. As she opened the door, she felt someone tackle her to the floor. Before Hermione could scream, the person put their hand on her mouth, and muttered _Lumos_.

Hermione turned towards her capturer and realized that it was, as she had predicted, Ginny. Behind Ginny, a black-haired Tonks was grinning wickedly at her.

"So, did you see them?" Ginny asked her urgently.

Before she could respond, however, Tonks stepped into their conversation with "Of course she _saw _them, but I have absolutely no idea why she seemed so happy about it. Didn't you see her? She was grinning like a maniac."

"Excuse me, both of you. Ginny, I thought you, Ginny, had sent me to find your slippers. For your kind information, I found nothing of that sort in the closet and embarrassed myself in front of Sirius."

"Do you really not understand why I sent you?" Ginny asked exasperation etched on her face, "Obviously, it was to observe our Sirius and that Bella. I mean, you saw them together. They had CHEMISTRY."

Hermione gaped at Ginny and tonks for a good two minuted before she shook her head and replied to Ginny's statement. "For your information Ginny, nothing was happening. In fact, they looked like they were about to have a fighting match as usual. And think about it. Sirius and Bella! You know they don't get along and yet, you still thought that? I really can't believe you."

Ginny's features relaxed into a lazy grin as she said, "Well, that's good. Now, I have less competition."

"Ginny, this is ridiculous. We both do agree that Sirius is very charming. Yet, we can't have a relationship with him. I do hope you understand that. And, by the way, I am sick of getting myself embarrassed because of you" Hermione said in a very Mrs. Weasleyish voice.

"But you can have fun with him." Tonks added in a sly voice as she changed her hair back into its customary bubblegum pink.

But Ginny continued to plead with Hermione. "Oh, come on Hermione. We're all bored. Mum just makes us clean all day. And Sirius is really bored too. He needs a little fun, right Tonks?"

Tonks nodded enthusiastically.

"You know Tonks, you're really not a good influence on us." Hemrione said, but she was smiling.

"Would you girls mind if I slept in your room tonight?" Tonks suddenly asked looking slightly depressed.

Ginny turned towards Tonks in surprise and asked, "Sure Tonks, but what about you and-"

"Remus? Tonks asked with a sad smile on her face. "I don't know why everyone thinks we share a room. Besides, Remus is much old-fashioned for all that stuff. I actually stay in the room across from him. But tonight, I think if I even see his room, I won't be able to control myself, if you know what I mean."

Hermione and Ginny nervously giggled and began taking out the spare blanket and pillow for Tonks. After they were all snuggled in bed, Hemrione thought about the fact that Sirius had called her beautiful. She sighed dreamily. She would be having very pleasant dreams tonight. Just as Hermione was about to drift off into dreamland, a high-pitched scream jolted her out of bed.

She turned to look at her surroundings, but only saw thick fog. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Hermione felt herself being half-dragged up the stairs and regained her balance as she reached the top of the stairs. There was no fog up in the second floor of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione turned to the person who had helped her and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Bella. "What happened?" came Ginny's voice as she came up from behind Hemrione.

"Your brothers, that's what happened" Answered Mrs. Weasley's angry voice. "I was just in the kitchen to get a drink of water when I noticed they had left one of their "products" near the sink. I picked it up, and oh! The whole room just filled with that horrible fog. I could barely see anything. And I have no idea how to get rid of it. But you all don't worry. I've talked with the twins and they said that it will be gone by the morning."

"So we'll all have to sleep up here tonight then. The fog doesn't seem to be coming up on the second floor, right Molly?" Bella asked.

"That's right. Well, let me see. There are two rooms up here. So…"

"What should we do about accommodation Molly?" Sirius asked as he emerged with Remus from his room.

"Well," Molly began, "There are two rooms. I suppose we could put you and Remus in one room, and then us girls in another. But there's just not enough room."

"I have an idea Molly" Sirius started, "You, Hemrione, Ginny, and Tonks can go sleep in Bellatrix's room. As for who's left, my room has two beds, remember Molly. So Remus and I could probably share one, and Bellatrix could have the other one."

Hermione didn't think that Mrs. Weasley was going to approve, but she apparently thought this was a good idea and said, "All right, off to bed everyone. I'll get the extra blankets and pillows."

Hermione was still gaping at Mrs. Weasley when Tonks grabbed her hand and pulled her into Bella's room. While Molly searched the closet for the blankets and pillows, Tonks and Ginny roared their disapproval at Bella getting to sleep in the same room as Sirius and Remus. "It's so not fair-" they both began, but were cut off by Mrs. Weasley reappearing in the room.

In a matter of minutes, the room was in darkness. As Hermione was about to fall asleep for the second time that night, she was once again rudely awakened by a certain red-head shaking her. "What?" she asked as she peered into Ginny's wide eyes.

"We have to go into Sirius's room Hermione."

"Ginny, I thought we discussed Sirius and Bella."

"It's not that. It's just, I mean. We can't miss this opportunity because I think Sirius might sleep without any clothes."

Tonks came out of nowhere and promptly put her hand over Hermione's mouth before Hermione could scream.


	5. 5

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Sirius Black truly adored the Weasley twins. Thick Fog? Truly simple, yet seemingly brilliant. He was still silently thanking Fred and George when Remus Lupin came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Listen Sirius, I have to go…now."

"What?" Sirius replied in shock, "At this hour? Where could you possibly need to go at 3:30 in the morning Moony?"

"It's an _Order_ mission. I just got the message. Apparently, they need my help. Don't worry; it's not anything big like a fight. We just need to help someone."

Sirius tried not to show his concern as he comforted Remus by saying, "You'll be fine Remus. I am hoping I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yes", said Remus with renewed confidence, "Definitely."

And with that he walked out the door. Sirius listened to Remes's footsteps going down the stairs, then to the door opening, and then he was gone. Sirius assured himself that his fellow marauder would be fine.

He was suddenly distracted by a certain Bellatrix Black coming from behind him. She looked at him ominously, then at the bed, and seemed to realize something. "I thought you said there were TWO beds, Sirius." She said, with narrowed eyes.

Immediately, a plan formed in Sirius's mind and he lazily smirked at Bella. "I know how to lie, _ma Bella_."

Bella's lips pursed into a thin line as she glared at Sirius. "So you were going to make me sleep on the floor, while you and Remus slept comfortably on that bed? She practically roared.

"It's not about the past dear, it's about the present." Sirius replied cheekily. "And do fix your hair, my dear, you look like a complete hag."

Bella looked for a moment as if she would slap Sirius, but quickly walked out the door and disappeared in the bathroom.

"I was just joking!" Sirius called after her.

Unknown to both of them, a certain pink haired witch had been watching the scene for the last 10 minutes.

Five minutes later, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Nymphadora Tonks were standing outside Sirius's room waiting for the light to go out. "Are you sure it's just Sirius in there Tonks?" Ginny Weasley asked breathlessly.

"I'm sure," Tonks answered, "I'm giving you guys 10 minutes. I'll be keeping lookout here. If either Aunt Bella or Molly comes, I'll distract them; so don't worry about that. The last time I checked, Bella was still in the bathroom probably thinking of ways to murder Sirius, and Molly was sound asleep muttering death threats to the twins, so you guys are good."

Ginny took a deep breath, took hold of Hermione's hand and whispered "let's go."

Lying in his bed, Sirius was still feeling slightly guilty for mocking Bella and was just about to go and apologize to her when he heard his door creak open. It wasn't Bella. He was sure of it. He could hear two voices and began to get a very good idea of who was in his room at this time of the night. Sirius still couldn't believe it. Girls still sneaked into his room at night. He closed his eyes and pretended to be sound asleep as Hermione and Ginny drew closer to his bed.

Outside Sirius's room, Tonks sat cross-legged and felt that she would fall asleep if those two didn't come out soon. She was just about considering ditching them when the bathroom door opened and a beautiful young woman came out. It took at least thirty seconds for Tonks to register that it was her Aunt Bella who was standing in front of her. Her mouth fell open at the sight of her. She was…beautiful. Just like in those old pictures her mother kept up in their attic. She no longer resembled the skeletal woman that she had been…twenty minutes ago. Her black hair was once again thick and shining, and she looked exactly like her twenty-two year old self again.

"You used a de-aging potion?" Tonks squeaked from her sitting position on the floor.

"Yes my dear Nymphadora", Bellatrix said, "I did use a de-aging potion."

"And is that to impress a certain someone?" Tonks asked cheekily.

"No, it certainly is not. I do not need to impress anyone. I simply don't like what I see in the mirror."

"By the way, Bella continued, "What are you doing sitting outside Sirius's room?"

"Um" You see, Tonks started…

Meanwhile, inside Sirius's room Ginny was handing a camera to Hemrione. "You brought a camera?" Hermione asked Ginny incredulously.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Ginny answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione continued to stare at her friend in disbelief, until they had tiptoed over to Sirius's bed. Just as Ginny's hand was about to lift Sirius's blanket, There was a sound of a "You let them do WHAT?" from outside Sirius's door.

Sirius immediately sat up in bed, and Ginny and Hermione made a dash for the door.

Outside the room, Bella turned furiously on the girls whom had just arrived out of breath from Sirius's room. "How could-"Bella began but was cut by Ginny.

"Please Bella, just don't tell-"

"Molly" came a voice from behind the four young women.

Sirius Black stood at the door, a bed sheet tied across his waist as he smirked at the four scandalized women in front of him.


	6. 6

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Sirius Black planted the patented Black smirk on his face as he looked at the four shocked female residents of Grimmauld Place that were standing outside his bedroom door in the middle of the night. It was a very odd group indeed. Standing in the front was a trying-to-look-haughty-like-Bellatrix Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger who had a this-is-not-what-bookworms-are-supposed-to-do look on her face. Behind them stood Nymphadora Tonks who seemed to be trying to control her giggles (but was failing miserably). Beside her stood a slightly angry Bellatrix Black whom Sirius noted (with the patented Black smirk still on his face) had used a de-aging potion. Well, at least his insulting skills led her to do _something _about her hair.

Tonks finally broke the awkward silence with, "Well, I'll just be going to bed now. Good night everyone"

And with that, she apparated into Bella's room. Ginny looked towards Bella's room, took a deep breath, and looked up at Sirius with big puppy eyes. Using her I-am-so-innocent voice, she said, "Well, Sirius. You know Mum will have our heads if we go into Bella's room now. Hermione could probably apparate but I can't. And…well…it will be a risk that I'm really not really ready to take. If you really don't mind, can we sleep in your room tonight?'

Sirius smiled at Ginny and said in a low husky voice, "Of course Ginny, why not? Come in, all of you, and make yourself comfortable."

Sirius stepped aside to let them all inside and gave yet another smirk to Bella as she passed him.

Ginny looked around at Sirius's room. It was much smaller than she remembered and there was only one very large bed off to the side. The girls all turned to Sirius who, feigning disappointment, said, "Oh, I guess we'll all just have to share the bed since I don't even have my wand with me and there's not much else I can do."

Bella, however, stepped forward saying "Wait."

She grabbed a bunch of pillows and a discarded bed sheet, and made a little bed on the floor. She couldn't believe that she too had left her wand in her room. But she was not going to share a bed with Sirius Black. "I'll be sleeping here" she snapped while blowing out the candles, "You three can decide where you want to sleep".

With the room in complete darkness, Ginny and Sirius made a dash for the bed, both laughing hysterically as they got tangled in the sheets. Hermione approached the bed gradually and found herself in between two piles of limbs. Slowly, their breathing calmed down and Hermione frankly believed that she was finally going to be able to sleep in peace, when a muscular arm wrapped around her waist and something nuzzled the back of her neck. "Sirius?!" Hemrione squealed.

Sirius suddenly seemed to realize who he had latched himself upon and stated calmly, "Oh Hermy it's you. I thought it was Severus."

"Severus?" Hermione asked incredulously, "as in Severus Snape?"

"No, no." Sirius answered sounding disgusted, "it's my…umm…teddy bear, Severus. I've had him since I was very small, and I can't really sleep without him."

Hermione began to giggle but was cut off by Bella's voice from across the room saying, "Oh, do you have a teddy named Lucius somewhere too, Sirius?"

Sirius simply gritted his teeth and observed him as his body relaxed and his breathing became normal again. She was sure that he was finally asleep and not about to embrace her (as much as she wanted him to). And then a thought struck her. How would it look if someone, notably Mrs. Weasley saw her and Ginny sharing a bed with Sirius Black. Hemrione gasped as she realized what would happen and began to shake Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione with bleary eyes and muttered "What…?"

Hermione did not bother to reply as she grabbed Ginny's hand, dragged her out of the bed, and made a dash for Bella's room. She still had no idea how she got herself into situations like these.

Sirius felt the bed shift and watched with weary eyes as Hermione grabbed Ginny and went out the door. Frankly, he was surprised that it took so long for them to realize that they should not be sleeping in the same bed as him. At last, he could stretch out and relax. Instead of feeling silky sheets, his hand found hair…very long black hair. He sat up suddenly and looked down at Bella peering up at him. Laying back down, and putting his head next to hers, he sleepily asked, "I thought you were going to sleep on the floor."

Bella answered in her usual haughty manner: "I was, but it's much too uncomfortable and horrible for my back. You try it and see how you can survive. And by the way DON'T get any ideas." She finished.

Sirius began to chuckle as he observed her making a barrier between them with pillows. Typical Bella. 'Those would be very easy to knock over' Sirius thought wickedly.

. . .

The next morning, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks all curiously had dark circles under their eyes. The fog had been cleared away (thankfully), and the girls easily made their way downstairs. They could already smell the delicious breakfast that awaited them in the dining room. All three girls began to tiptoe past Mrs. Black's portrait when they suddenly heard many voices coming from the dining room. Tonks planted a big grin on her face and happily declared, "I believe a certain Remus Lupin is back."

Hermione and Ginny watched her run down the remainder of the stairs, trip on the umbrella stand (amazingly not waking Mrs. Black's portrait), and limp into the dining room. Hermione and Ginny hastened to follow her.

They were met with a surprise. Yes, Remus Lupin had returned from his "mission" and was currently wrapped in Tonks's bear hug, but apparently he had brought three guests with him as well…three very familiar guests. The three people, who had been speaking in low voices, turned in their chairs to look at who had just entered. Hermione and Ginny immediately recognized Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy.

Remus cleared his throat and turned towards the two girls. "Severus, Narcissa, and Draco will also be in hiding at Grimmauld Place. I had gone to receive them last night. It was not safe where they had been before, so... And I believe you are all acquainted."

Snape just looked towards the girls sulkily, while Draco rolled his eyes. Narcissa however stood up, and turned towards Molly Weasley. "I believe my sister Bellatrix is also staying here."

Molly nodded enthusiastically, and said "Oh, yes. Bellatrix is staying up on the second floor. But believe she is still asleep. Tonks, I sent you to see if she was awake, didn't I?"

Tonks grinned slyly and replied, "Oh yeah Molly, but I believe she was…um…busy."

Narcissa however looked satisfied and said, "Come along Draco. Let's meet Aunt Bellatrix. Severus, if you would accompany us."

Draco looked pleased and stood up, while Snape took his time and followed them upstairs.

Tonks suddenly grabbed hold of Remus's hand and motioned to Hermione and Ginny to follow her. "I just want to show you something Remus," she whispered as the four of them walked up the stairs leading to Sirius's room.

Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy had reached the second floor and looked towards the room with the closed door. She was sure that this was the room that Bella would be staying in. She, along with Draco and Snape did not notice the snickering, pink-haired witch, the residential lycanthrope, and a certain Granger and Weasley standing anxiously behind them. Overcome with happiness at the thought of reuniting with her sister, Narcissa burst through the door and stopped, looking horrified, at the scene that beheld her.

A half-naked Sirius Black was in bed with her older sister and he was…cuddling her! Narcissa began screaming at the top of her lungs. "Sirius Black, you molested my sister!"

The man in question, a certain Mr. Sirius Black awoke with a start, and started unfocusedly at Narcissa: "No, no, I…I… thought it was Severus."

Behind Narcissa, Draco's mouth fell open as he yelled, "Oh my God, he fancies men!"


	7. 7

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Severus Snape was never frightened easily. But today, he was afraid…very, very afraid. First of all, he had just seen Sirius Black cuddling with Bellatrix Black (who had previously attempted to murder him). And then, Sirius claimed that he thought it was…him. If Snape could see himself now, he would find himself even paler than he usually was, which was saying something. Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy had stridden over to the bed and dragged a half-asleep Bella out of the room. Sirius, in his typical fashion, had simply fallen asleep once again and was snoring.

Snape, still very disturbed, took hold of Draco's elbow and dragged him away from Sirius's bedroom.

Tonks, Remus, Hermione, and Ginny followed them downstairs. In the dining room, they were met with a surprise. Bill and Fleur grinned at them from the table, while the twins waved from the kitchen door. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stepped forward to envelop the girls in hugs.

Later Hermione was found explaining to Narcissa, Snape, and Draco who "Severus" really was. For the next few days, Grimmauld Place had gone back to normal. Sirius now spent most of his time with Harry, Ron, and Remus. Bella and Narcissa were often found talking in low voices with Snape and Draco lurking. Bill and Fleur were still in their honeymoon-period and were continually showering affections on each other, much to the embarrassment of the rest of the residents of Grimmauld Place. Fred and George still continued to leave some of their "unfinished pranks" out in the open, much to the displeasure of Mrs. Weasley.

The summer would end soon, and the war would truly begin. But until then, the residents of Grimmauld Place would continue to live their lives.

. . .

So, did you think that was a crappy ending? Then, I have an alternate version for you.

_Severus Snape was never frightened easily. But today, he was scared…very, very scared. First of all, he had just seen Sirius Black cuddling with Bellatrix Black (who had previously attempted to murder him). And then, Sirius claimed that he thought it was…him. If Snape could see himself now, he would find himself even paler than he usually was which was saying something. Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy had stridden over to the bed and dragged a half-asleep Bellaout of the room. Sirius, in his typical fashion, had simply fallen asleep once again and was snoring._

_ Snape, still very disturbed, took hold of Draco's elbow and dragged him away from Sirius's bedroom. _

_ Tonks, Remus, Hermione, and Ginny followed them downstairs. In the dining room, they were met with a surprise. Bill and Fleur grinned at them from the table, while the twins waved from the kitchen door. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stepped forward to envelop the girls in hugs. _

Hermione, overcome with happiness snuggled herself in Ron's arms, but Ginny drew away from Harry. She began, "I am sorry Harry. But…well…you dumped me. I just want us to remain friends."

Harry looked at her in disbelief, and then…simply nodded and moved on to embrace Hermione. That summer, the tension between Harry and Ginny slowly declined until they became good friends once more. After the war, Ginny Weasley managed to slip a love potion in Sirius Black's drink and they got married and lived happily ever after…well until the potion stopped working.

. . .

Or, there's this version.

_Severus Snape was never frightened easily. But today, he was scared…very, very scared. First of all, he had just seen Sirius Black cuddling with Bellatrix Black (who had previously attempted to murder him). And then, Sirius claimed that he thought it was…him. If Snape could see himself now, he would find himself even paler than he usually was which was saying something. Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy had stridden over to the bed and dragged a half-asleep Bellaout of the room. Sirius, in his typical fashion, had simply fallen asleep once again and was snoring._

_ Snape, still very disturbed, took hold of Draco's elbow and dragged him away from Sirius's bedroom. _

_ Tonks, Remus, Hermione, and Ginny followed them downstairs. In the dining room, they were met with a surprise. Bill and Fleur grinned at them from the table, while the twins waved from the kitchen door. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stepped forward to envelop the girls in hugs. _

Hermione looked towards her two best friends and had never felt happier in her life. With tears of happiness in her eyes, she looked towards the love of her life: Sirius Black.

He came forward confidently and kissed her…in front of everyone. When the couple broke apart, they saw everyone smiling and looking very happy for them…except Ron Weasley.

Fortunately for Hermione and Sirius, Ron found love once again in the form of one Bellatrix Black.

The two couples were married on the same day, after the war.

. . .

Or if you're a Bella fan…

_Severus Snape was never frightened easily. But today, he was scared…very, very scared. First of all, he had just seen Sirius Black cuddling with Bellatrix Black (who had previously attempted to murder him). And then, Sirius claimed that he thought it was…him. If Snape could see himself now, he would find himself even paler than he usually was which was saying something. Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy had stridden over to the bed and dragged a half-asleep Bellaout of the room. Sirius, in his typical fashion, had simply fallen asleep once again and was snoring._

_ Snape, still very disturbed, took hold of Draco's elbow and dragged him away from Sirius's bedroom. _

_ Tonks, Remus, Hermione, and Ginny followed them downstairs. In the dining room, they were met with a surprise. Bill and Fleur grinned at them from the table, while the twins waved from the kitchen door. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stepped forward to envelop the girls in hugs. _

Bella looked at all the young couples and felt tears welling up in her eyes. Would she ever find such love? But before she could say anything, Sirius walked up to her, wiped her tears, and kissed her.

Unfortunately their relationship was not accepted by everyone, and after the war, the new minister of magic (Draco Malfoy) ordered the two to be sent to Azkaban for their illicit relationship. Well, at least they got to share a cell…

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been 7 years, and I still find the Ron and Bellatrix part hilarious. That is all.


End file.
